The United States Of
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Zombies, guns, and girls...oh dear. AU! M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have finally returned! Better than ever! I know there could be some questions. First let me say that none of the stories that you've already read by me will be completed if they are not and none of them will have sequels. I'm starting fresh! Second...I have improved on my writing skills! And Third, I'm sorry if you wished there would be a finished story you like or a sequel to one you wanted to see. But most of the time I'm writing to get ideas out of my head. And final...you can say whatever you want to me about how dissapointed you are or how unoriginal I am. I don't care. You have your opinion and I have mine.**

**Now I've just seen ZombieLand and I thought it would be cool if it went like this!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

The girl sighed as she stopped outside a gas station, taking her gun with her as she headed for the bathroom. She reached for the handle but got a bad feeling in her gut. She took an uneasy step back and then another. The bathroom door banged open and a slobbering, bloody, dirty 'zombie' charged her.

"Shit!" She hissed and whipped around, short black hair temporarily blinding her as she headed back for her car. But another zombie, just as bloody and disgusting as the other ran out. She shot it in the shoulder and it stumbled. She took a run around the small lot. Remembering her first and possibly most important rule.

_Cardio_

She'd obeyed the third rule when she'd taken care to step away from the bathroom door.

_Beware of bathrooms_

She ran around to her car side again, but in her hurry she dropped her keys. She hissed another profanity and took another round around the lot, shoot one of the beasts again, but missing the head. She picked up her keys and noted the door was unlocked. She rolled her eyes. "Why me?" She mumbled and jumped inside, closing the door tight and locking it.

The two monsters beat on the glass as she started the car and drove away, tires screeching their distaste and leaving black tracked heated tears in their wake.

Just as she started to calm down one of the bastards popped up in the backseat. She shouted and cursed as she beat him away, trying not to get bitten. She growled and drove into a brick gift shop. The zombie flew past her through the glass. She sighed and was glad she remembered rule number four.

_Seatbelt_

The beast jumped up and snarled at her. She glared. "You little _fuck_!" She picked up her gun and angled it as the zombie got close enough for her to realize it was Asian. He reached for her as she aimed the gun between his eyes and pulled the trigger. His head flew back and he fell off the car. The girl sighed as she jumped out and went around to see him, he was still moving. She shot him again. And he fell limp.

She sighed as she remember another very important rule as the zombies brains poured our. Rule number two.

_Double tap_

Grunting, she left the car and found a gun shop a few blocks away. She whistled lightly, knowing from the hair standing on the back of her neck that something was there. She rolled her eyes when one ambled out, grunting, disgusting juices of a substance she didn't want to know the name of dripping from its stained black and red lips. "Come on you sick bastard." She dared as she took aim. He was quite heavy set. She cocked her gun and shot, his brains flying out and painting the glass window with red design.

She carefully walked inside, stepping careful over the broken glass and other objects. Not that she really needed to, that gunshot would have called any others out. But better safe then sorry. She took a hunting duffle bag and loaded it with hunting rifles and other double barrels. The double barrel was her favorite. It was loud and made a mess, just the way she liked it. These bastards had killed her brothers, she was fighting to survive and for revenge. She took a few steel bats as well. Deciding she had enough she loaded her gun and slung her new bag over her shoulder as she headed out.

"Who can pass up a free deal?" She asked mockingly to the dead corpse whose face was now missing. She chuckled and walked away, gun over shoulder.

* * *

She brushed her bangs from her face. It was another hot day in Tokyo she noted as she walked through a deserted highway, cars crashed and crumpled, metal limbs twisting around at odd angles. Her jacket tied around her waist, plain white shirt ruffled in the small breeze as she trudged along. She was glad she'd chosen a bag that had wheels and a handle, though she wasn't aware at the time. She remembered her seventeenth rule.

_Travel light_

She had never liked Tokyo. It was to busy and to crowded and to noisy. But since the world had taken a shit dive she found herself missing the noise and the people. She sighed as she continued walking, check the cars on either side. The highways to Tokyo were always packed.

She was headed to Russia. Where she hopped her family was still alive, what was left of it anyways. Her brothers had come with her to study at the university here. She and her parents were never close, but she loved her brothers. Two had died to let her get away. She didn't know why she wanted to go back home. It was possibly just a hope that they'd hold her and comfort her and just tell her once…that everything would be okay.

She huffed as she thought. "Nothing is okay." She mumbled to herself. But she still thought it would be nice to see a face that wasn't stained with blood and had some human organ in its teeth.

The low rumble of an engine caught her attention. She turned to see a black truck with what looked like a snow plow attacked to the front. She turned and looked around for a place to duck. She held her gun over her shoulder as she ducked behind a car, bag at her side. She cocked her gun and aimed as the truck barged through the wrecked sacks of metal and stopped fifteen feet away. She stood and watched the doors.

The door opened and a tall man stepped out. Short blonde hair stuck out from the edges of a white beanie, serious green eyes watched her, black sleeved arms stretched, fingers reaching for the gun handle that was tucked in its own holder against black skinny jeans.

He whipped out his gun as she took aim. They stood off for a moment before she nodded to him. "Room for a ride?" She asked quietly. He nodded towards his truck. They lowered their weapons and she grabbed her bag and headed for the passenger seat. "Thanks." She mumbled as she dropped her bag inside and hopped into the large vehicle. He nodded and climbed in after her. "No problem."

She eyed the backseat. He glanced at her. "What?" There was an exotic accent to his voice. Like he wasn't Japanese. She had a Russian lilt to her voice even though she'd been in Japan for three years. She shook her head. "Nothing." She spoke quietly as she remembered rule thirty one.

_Check the back seat_

He nodded and sat back. She noted the bottle of liquor. "You got a name?" She asked simply to make small talk. She never liked it but…again, now that most people had been eaten by…well…people. She longed for a little chat with someone other than a faceless zombie whose brains she'd just shot out.

"No names. Never get to personal. Your name is where you're from." He answered and looked at her questioningly. She did live in Russia most of her life, but her mother had told her she was born in Venice before they brought her back to the cold north. She shrugged. "Venice." He nodded and shifted in his seat. "Hawaii." He mumbled.

"You almost knocked over your liquor." She mumbled. He picked it up and poured her a shot, handing it to her. She took it and downed it, enjoying the burn and aftertaste. "Where you headed?" He asked as he took a gulp from the bottle. "Russia." She mumbled She knew it was a long way away…but it was something to go for. "You?" She shifted her gun and looked back at him. He smirked. "Hawaii."

She frowned. "How did you get caught up here?" He hummed. "Here on vacation. It was good for a while but then it got worse and I couldn't get home. So I'm planning on heading up through China, across Europe and into Spain to get back to America and back down to Hawaii." He explained. She raised a brow. "That'll take forever." She spoke quietly as she took another drink as he offered. He shrugged. "I always wanted to see the world." He mumbled.

She hoped he would help her as far as China. She smiled as she remembered the place. Her parents were from there, but they hated it so they left and traveled, her father making business everywhere to support them. Her parents had taken she and her brothers there to see her other relatives, but she too did not like it.

He capped the bottle and set it down, starting the truck. Venice buckled her seatbelt as they began to drive off. "You should buckle." She mumbled. Hawaii sighed. "You're gunna annoy me a lot aren't you?" He grunted as he smashed a car aside.

* * *

Venice wasn't one for teaming up since her brothers had died she was all alone and Hawaii was quite good at killing zombie, and took great joy in it. But she realized he had a slight problem, a very crazy one that became easy to spot.

Venice held her gun at her side as she and Hawaii stared at the truck in the ditch. "What's this?"

"What's it look like?" Hawaii asked sarcastically as they stared at the large red letters that spelled Hostess in Japanese.

"Where did you learn Japanese?" Venice glanced him over.

"Took a few crash courses. I know the gist of it." He answered and started down, glancing back at her. "You comin?"

"Yeah but uh…what are you looking for?" Venice asked cautiously.

"I want a snowball." He answered.

"Ah." She stepped back and stretched.

He chuckled. "You fuckin with me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You might want to try it." She answered as she remembered rule eighteen.

_Limber up_

He cocked his head to the side. "You ever see a lion limber up before it catches a gazelle?"

"Yes I have." She answered easily having seen it first hand when she toured Africa.

He glared at her. "Whatever." He sighed and headed down. Venice followed closely with her gun over her shoulder. He gripped the handle and glanced back at her, she aimed and nodded and he pulled it open.

Several Twinkies spilled out as well as the smell of old rotting flesh. Hawaii and Venice covered their noses and Hawaii glared at the golden colored snacks. "Fuckin Twinkies!" He growled and stomped on the packages. Venice picked one up and tossed it aside. She didn't care for them either. "So what now?" She asked as she looked into the truck to see a decapitated driver. It didn't bother her. Hawaii grunted. "This snowball…definitely isn't over!" He turned and marched up the hill to the truck, Venice following.

* * *

Hawaii stood outside the restrooms by the truck practicing with his knife as Venice checked through the stalls. Rule number three blared in her mind as she opened each door with her gun barrel.

_Beware of bathrooms_

She decided it was safe and went back to the first stall. Venice found many things odd, and the death of her brothers left her mostly cold. She didn't like being alone with children, they clung to her. She didn't like clowns or people in large animals outfits, they made her feel out of sorts. No, what Venice feared more than anything even more than zombies…were cats. Large, feral, big fanged, sharp clawed jungle beasts. She's seen them tear a gazelle's head off with hardly a problem and tear the guts from a full grown man. Yes…Venice was terrified of jungle cats.

Women oddly enough reminded her of jungle cats. They dug their claws into you and begged for something. She'd hated it when she realized she was attracted to women. She didn't know why. If it was their likeness to cats…maybe a fear could make your attraction soar? She didn't know. But she hadn't fought it.

She didn't like human interaction though. If there was one thing Venice was good at it was avoiding people.

Back at the University, her brothers off in their own dorms, her possibly third week inside…away from others. Soda, tea, water…all a fingers grasp away. Any kind of food she had a nag for just an arms stretch. She'd lost all care as she watched movies on end.

She'd just gotten out of the shower and tugged on a shirt as a banging came to her door, and cries for help sounded with it. The voice sounded familiar. Venice never opened her door to the sounds of panic, but as the person called out who they were she stepped forward and opened the door to her neighbor. She was very attractive. Venice wasn't shallow by any means. But if the person really needed help it should at least be a boost if they look good.

The brown haired girl whipped around and hugged Venice tight. She cried her thank you's into the black haired teen's shoulder.

Venice listened as the girl whose name she didn't know told her of how she'd run for her life from a crazed homeless man who had tried to bite her.

The girl had cuddled up to Venice and mumbled goodnight.

When Venice woke the next morning she found the girl not there and had a bleary moment of stillness before someone thudded down beside her. Venice had looked to see the girl she'd let in last night…that crisp clean girl covered in blood and dirt.

"Umm…you okay?" Venice asked quietly as she slowly edged away. The girl stood with her and snarled. "Guess that's a no." Venice sighed and darted away as the girl began to chase her.

She repeated the fact that this wasn't really happening over and over but the fact that it was glared her in the face light high beams on a fast approaching semi ready to crush a poor lost animal. She picked up a butcher knife and threw it at her attacker, it sunk into the flesh and a spurt of red came with it. Venice had only caught the shoulder. She ran for the bathroom as the girl chased her.

She panicked, not knowing what to do. She spotted the toilet lid. It was heavy and hard. "Perfect." She whispered and quickly scrambled to grab it. She lifted it quickly and swung hard as the mess of a girl ran toward her. She heard a nasty snap and the girl dropped. Venice didn't want to take a chance so she smacked her hard again with a lid before dropping it and backing away to take a breath.

"Holy shit." She mumbled as she swallowed down the bile in her throat.

That had been Venice's first touch with virus of the century. It had been everything she didn't want to be, slightly intimate with a nasty bang at the end.

* * *

Venice and Hawaii rode in almost decent conversation. Venice didn't want to talk about what he wanted to talk about. She groaned as they came across a woman eating what was most likely her husband or some kind of relative, as there was only one car. Hawaii chuckled. "What's funny about that?" Venice asked in disgust as she picked up her gun and sat in the window. She cocked her gun, aimed, and fired. The woman's head snapped back and she fell over.

Hawaii smirked. "Zombie killer of the week eh?" He as she climbed back in.

"How can you laugh at sights like that?" Venice asked as she set her gun down.

Hawaii sighed. "Look I can promise you…whatever you're looking for back home is not gunna be as pretty as that." He pointed to the couple, the woman started to get back up. Hawaii began to drive again but opened his door and slammed it into the zombies face, laughing softly as he closed the door. "Gotta enjoy the little things." He grinned at her.

Venice took out her list of rules. She wondered if she should write it down but decided he was right and scribbled it down.

* * *

"Could you be any more obsessed with a snowball?" Venice asked as she loaded her gun and followed Hawaii to the back of the truck as she tucked one of the steel bats against her side.

"No I could not. But see…what you don't get is that in that store is possibly one of the last boxes of snowballs." He spoke as he tucked a large pair of shears into the back of his pants and picked up a banjo and a bat with spikes at the end.

Venice smirked. "You are a dangerous man."

He chuckled and nodded as he strapped on his banjo. "And don't you forget it." He nodded for her to follow as they walked into the store.

Venice had to admit the man was quite brilliant. She stood back and watched as he struck a few cords. A fat slobbering one struggled down the aisle. Venice took her bat and ran past Hawaii who stared and grinned at the fat bastard. "What a lovely shade of red you've got there!" She growled and swung hard up with the bat. His head snapped to the side, leaving nasty trails of blood to paint the cereal boxes on the shelf.

Venice watched as it fell, she brought her bat up and hit him two more times in the back of the head. Hawaii stepped up beside her. "Nice work." He chuckled. She nodded. "Thanks."

Another zombie ran out at them, almost just as fat. Venice tossed her gun to Hawaii and stood like a batter at home base, ready to hit a home run. She swung across her middle and up, catching it right under the jaw. She heard it's teeth smack together and saw blood fly. The zombie fell flat on its back and Venice brought her bat down hard, crushing it's face.

Hawaii chuckled and led the way down the rest of the aisle, Venice following slow, her bat ready to hit. A very large and tall farm boy type waddled out to them. It's head twisted like it had water on the brain…and basically it did. This zombie virus was like a case of rabies that went from bad to worse. Hawaii handed Venice back her gun and took out the shears. "Come on big guy." He grinned and waited as the large one grabbed at him. He opened the shears and jabbed up, slicing open the throat. He closed them and the head fell back, hanging limp on a small sliver of bone and skin.

"These guys really let themselves go." Venice observed. Every one of them had been a little fatty. She wondered if they'd been fat before the change or if they'd gotten fat from to much human flesh and organs in their bellies.

Hawaii hummed as he picked up a bag of chips. Venice grabbed a soda. "Maybe we should just keep going." She suggested, knowing he'd shoot down the idea.

"Not until I find some goddamned snowballs!" Hawaii howled as he crunched the chips in his hands. "Where are you goddamn it!" He cried and began to tear through shelves.

Venice sighed and rolled her eyes, she cocked her gun and aimed when something caught her attention. She lowered it when she saw it was just a girl, or…well developed teen. She had an odd shade of violet hair, Venice assumed she dyed it. She wore black skinny jeans and biker boots with a slightly large orange and black jacket.

A thought of taking this girl home to meet the folks brandished itself across her mind, but she crushed it and dusted it away. She didn't even know her and already there were these stupid thoughts? Pathetic.

"Please help." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still a little rusty. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

Venice and Hawaii exchanged a glance and shrugged. They followed the mysterious girl into the back, Venice backtracking. "What is it?" Hawaii asked curiously. Venice nodded for him to follow. "I'll catch up." She mumbled and looked around. Hawaii hummed and went into the back.

Venice opened a door and saw that it led outside. She took a box and propped it open, remembering rule twenty two.

_When in doubt know your way out_

Venice jogged into the back to see the violet haired teen and another one, with dark wild hair and green eyes. Hawaii waved her over and met her halfway. "They're childhood friends, the dark haired one was bit." He whispered to her. She nodded her understanding.

Hawaii walked back to the teens and pointed to Venice. "Venice," he pointed to the violet haired teen. "China," he pointed to the messy haired one. "Sweden."

Sweden eyed Venice. "You did all that for a snowball?"

Venice shook her head. "He's the snowball psycho."

China and Sweden chuckled despite the situation. China tugged Hawaii and Venice away from Sweden. "We need your help."

"What do you mean?" Venice asked and glanced at Hawaii who frowned. China glanced at her gun. Venice shook her head, mumbling 'No' several times. She couldn't shoot somebody still human in cold blood. A mindless flesh eating zombies are one thing…but thinking talking people were another.

"Don't make this choice for me like I'm not here." Sweden growled. Venice stepped forward and eyed the bite. It didn't look totally real. She wanted to make sure these girls weren't acting. "Sorry it's just…odd." She mumbled and backed away.

"You're gutless aren't you?" Sweden glared.

Hawaii chuckled. "Far from it. But give it to me…I'll do it." He sighed and took it from Venice's hand. She stepped away and turned her back. Hawaii held the gun barrel to the teens head. They began to sob.

China changed her mind and decided to do it instead. Hawaii nodded and handed it to her, stepping away. She checked the shots and readied the double barrel. She hesitated. Hawaii stepped forward. "You need some help?" He had a heart.

"Now that you mention it…" She stated slowly, tears staining her speech. She turned on Hawaii. "We'll take your weapons, your car keys, your ammunition…" All tears gone.

Venice turned and held up her hands. "God fuckin damn it." She mumbled and stood quietly beside Hawaii.

It had to go this way didn't it? Venice thought bitterly. The first very attractive girl she's seen since the virus made everyone into zombies and she gets played by said girl. How fuckin quaint.

She stood beside Hawaii as the two drove away. When they were out of sight Hawaii lost it. "God fuckin damn it! We just got played by two little girls! Argh! I didn't even get my fuckin snowball!" He growled.

Venice sighed and shook her head. "Forget them. Let's keep going. We'll find another car eventually." She realized her duffle bag was in that truck. She hissed out a curse and walked off. She still had her bat.

* * *

Hawaii and Venice walked along telling each other stories of the best kill they'd ever seen.

Finally Venice put a stop to it. "Let's just get a car."

"Which leads me to remember…" He eyed her in temporary distaste. "I never had headaches until your ass came along. Do what you will to a man but do not _fuck_…with his truck."

Venice shook her head and pointed to a car that was still in decent shape. "Hey this looks pretty okay." Hawaii walked along the car.

"You know that is nice. What a beautiful car." His face turned to a sneer as he threw the rock he'd picked up through the window. Venice sighed as he picked up a pipe and jumped onto the roof. She remembered him telling her that if you didn't let off whatever stress you had on something like this piece of art here…you'd lose want fragment of your sanity remained intact.

She figured as long as he didn't turn that weapon on her it was fine. She watched in slight amusement as he smashed down the window. The glass splintering and shattering, flying all over. "I want my fuckin truck back! Little bitches!" He howled. "And give me a damned snowball!" He bashed in every glass surface and broke it, and made a few decent sized dents in the metal before dropping the pipe and returning to Venice's side.

"I think I pulled something." He mumbled and flexed his back. Venice smirked as she remembered rule eighteen again.

_Limber up_

"Two little girls that look like your typical high school popular girls with no brains…pulled that off. Who woulda thought." He sighed as they trudged ahead.

Something apparently caught Hawaii's eye and he darted off, leaving Venice to stumble after him.

He'd spotted a black, shinny almost new looking truck. It was a Hummer. They'd become as popular here in Japan as in America, or so she'd heard.

"Woah, woah, woah." Hawaii mumbled as he spotted hands on the wheel. Venice walked around to the passenger side as Hawaii pulled open the door on his guard. He laughed when he saw simply the forearm and hand attached to the wheel. Venice rolled her eyes, only slightly amused. When it was in movies it was hilarious, seeing it in real life slightly dulled the humor.

Venice followed another ruler as she opened the backdoor. Rule thirty one.

_Check the backseat_

She saw a large green bag and unzipped it, Hawaii helping pull it open. It was filled with guns of all different sizes. Hawaii laughed. "I'm starting to love Japan." He picked up a large barreled rifle. "Big trucks with big guns…my kinda country!" He cocked it.

Venice grinned and took out a smooth looking machine gun and a nice double barrel. She caught Hawaii's eye and they shared a smirk.

The nonstop sound of gunshots rang through the air as Hawaii and Venice went basically nuts for a few minutes. Venice picked up what was equivalent to a bazooka and shot a car a block away. Hawaii cheered and she laughed as the already wrecked car went up in flames and smoke.

"Let's get out of here." Venice called and hopped into the passenger side. Hawaii nodded and jumped into the drivers seat. The engine hummed to life and Hawaii drove from the town like a bat out of hell, bent on causing destruction.

"I still can't get over the fact that I was held at gunpoint by a little girl." Hawaii mumbled.

Venice chuckled. "Forget them Let's just go home." She mumbled, not honestly aware of what she was talking about, not able to get China's dark skinned face from her mind.

"You wanna talk about home eh?" Hawaii smirked, his green eyes going soft as he scratched at his beanie. "For me home was a…puppy named Julio. Cutest little thing." He smiled, then frowned. "All those fuckin zombies…I lost him." He sighed. "Tomorrow I'm lookin for a new home." She knew he spoke of a possible far future. "Today…a shot of vodka, a good gun, and god willing a fuckin snowball…and I'm set."

Venice chuckled with him as they turned back to the road. He snickered. Venice remembered a rule he'd made. Rule thirty two.

_Enjoy the little things_

* * *

"That's my fuckin truck." Hawaii growled as he spotted the black dot a ways down the road. Venice nodded, noticing the snow plow look and painted side.

"Knowing them…it's possibly a trap. Wait here." Hawaii mumbled as he took his gun.

"You're not gunna shoot them are you?" She asked quickly, heart jumping oddly for some reason. China's shocking amber colored eyes springing to mind. She couldn't get why she couldn't get that girl out of her head, someone she'd been held at gun point by.

"Not unless they shoot at me first." He grinned nastily. "And I'm sure as hell hoping they do." He started off down the road as Venice slipped into the drivers side.

Hawaii grunted when he realized the truck was empty. But it had been run to its last mile and he could not use it. He stomped in anger, he'd loved this damn truck! Now it was useless! He sighed and shook his head, pulling off his beanie and scratching his slowly growing locks of blonde hair. He waved Venice down and slipped the cloth back into place on his head.

Venice sat awkwardly as Hawaii re-entered the car. "They must have started walking. Just drive slow and keep an eye out." He spoke and glanced at Venice, who nodded stiffly. He groaned. "They're in the back aren't they?" She nodded.

"Just me." Sweden sat up, gun held close to Hawaii's temple. He sighed in defeat and glared at Venice, who shrugged.

"Sorry, she was like the hidden dragon in Crouching Tiger." Venice explained dully. She would get Sweden back when they were done running. Or maybe halfway through.

"Gun please." Sweden asked in perfect politeness.

"Like you would actually use," He started. Sweden aimed the gun barrel out of the sunroof and fired. Hawaii screamed. "Not my gun!" He cried before regaining himself. He grudgingly handed over his weapon.

"Honk the horn." She spoke to Venice now.

"What?" Venice asked dumbly.

"Do it." Sweden growled.

Venice pressed on the horn shortly and China emerged from behind a roll of hay. She found herself smiling stupidly. "Oh that's your…friend…with my gun." She opened the door and unbuckled as China motioned her out. "Can I have that gun back eventually? It's my favorite." She mumbled as China smirked at her. "Well I kinda like it too." Venice sighed. Girls were nothing but wild jungle cats. China leaned seductively against the doorframe. "You get to ride shotgun." She spoke to Venice.

* * *

"Fuck my life." Venice mumbled as they drove along. But at least they didn't leave them on the side of the road.

"I hear ya." Hawaii spoke as he glared a black death at Sweden, who still held his gun to his temple.

"Okay let's play the silent game." China smiled politely, but her words were cold.

Venice sighed. She was ashamed to say that she was starting to like this girl. She was a different breed of jungle cat, and for some crazy reason that attracted Venice. She was attracted to her deepest fear…and that made her slightly afraid of China.

"Thanks for not leaving us behind I guess." Venice muttered as she glanced back at Sweden.

Hawaii used Sweden's temporary distraction to take back his gun and turn it against her. She pulled back and shrank against the side of the car.

China pulled the Hummer to a halt and turned to point her own gun at Hawaii. Venice glared. "Alright that's E-fuckin-nough! We're possibly the only normal people left on the planet and we're holding guns to each others heads!? Let's just keep going and act like four normal people! Fuck!" Venice calmed herself. "We have more important things to worry about." Her voice was quiet now.

Hawaii chuckled. "Let me be the mature one." He smirked and lowered his weapon. China sneered at him and turned back to the wheel.

There was an awkward silence. Venice decided to be the clever one again. "Where are you guys headed anyways?"

"Paris." Sweden answered.

Venice chuckled. "You're from Sweden and you never saw it?"

Sweden shook her head. "We usually traveled to China or Spain and sometimes Japan. We were here for a weekend and this shit happens, we can't get back…and I figure if the world is gunna end I at least want to see one of the great wonders of the world I lived in." She stared out the window.

"You make it sound like you're gunna die. Shut up." China mumbled, frowning.

Venice decided to change the subject. "So do you dye your hair?" She asked curiously, eyeing the violet locks that fell around China's face, framing it well. She could have been a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or a tiger in gazelle skin.

"No, my mom took all kinds of things with chemicals, nothing that could really damage me or anything but…this is a result of what she took." China answered and brushed her fingers through her stained locks of hair.

Hawaii chuckled. "Wait Paris…you mean you want to see the Eiffel Tower? That thing blows." He chuckled. China shot him a glare through the rearview mirror. "Ah, my mind. Totally blows my mind." He covered quickly.

Sweden nodded slowly. "Well did you hear? Apparently there are no zombies there." She smiled, a glint of hope in her wild eyes.

Hawaii growled and she glared at him.

"Okay seriously…the quiet game." China stated with annoyance.

Venice couldn't press down the question in the back of her mind. "Have you two heard anything about Russia?"

"Quiet game!"

Venice glared. "Sorry."

"Well it doesn't matter does it? I've seen pictures, the entire west side of the country is burnt to the ground and the east is sure to follow." China spoke carelessly.

Venice felt like something died. Her last hope was dead. But she didn't know what she felt worse about…the fact that she'd never been close to her parents or the fact that they had never really cared for her enough to make her care.

Hawaii nudged China with his gun and glared at her, nodding to Venice, whose eyes were downcast.

"…You're Russian?"

Venice nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't. That was stupid of me." She spoke quickly. "We can give you a ride. As far as the sea port."

Venice nodded again. She could no longer pretend she'd hope to find what she was looking for if she went back to Russia. Her parents had lived on the middle west side of the large country. She had no home.

"You can start somewhere new or…something." She was trying to be nice. Venice knew she'd gone through the same problems as she did. In this place…every normal person left alive if there were any outside the truck…they were all orphans. Maybe Venice had always been one.

After a few stops and loading up of some small snack, and after Venice had managed to calm Hawaii down after finding that no store they were at had snowballs, they were back on the road. Sweden and Hawaii sleeping in opposite seats. Venice still had shotgun and China was still driving. She cast a glance back at Sweden before looking back to the road.

"I know this whole Paris thing and the Eiffel Tower is bullshit." China whispered. Venice glanced at her. "But she's always wanted to see it so bad. I don't even know if it's still in one piece." She muttered.

Venice nodded slowly. "Better late than never right?"

China chuckled. "Right." She seemed nervous. "So you gunna stick with us until we get to China?" Venice nodded. She didn't want to go to Russia anymore.

She looked at China. "Maybe Paris wouldn't be so bad." She mumbled. Not aware of what the hell she was talking about. But she wanted to see what this pull to this…tiger in gazelle skin brought. It could be something amazing, or something bad.

But as they kept going and Venice looked around what remained of Japan and possibly the world, she figured things couldn't get much worse. And she literally had nothing left to loose. It wasn't like her life really meant anything. It couldn't have, even before this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter isn't meant to offend anyone! If it does kinda then I'm sorry!**

**Excuse any mistakes, and I know it seems to be going kinda fast but worry not...I have plans for this story!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

"We're gunna have to take a break soon. I can't feel my legs." Hawaii grumbled. Sweden rolled her eyes. "Pull into this store here." He pointed to a building that was in a lot far from the town they'd just left behind.

"Okay but what are we doing here?" China asked curiously as she parked.

"Just go with it." Venice mumbled. "It's for the best." She unbuckled and took her gun as China and Sweden followed suit.

"Hold on…anybody wanna go first?" Hawaii asked as they stood outside the store doors. All kinds of Japanese theater masks and costumes and tools lay inside. It was quiet.

Venice felt a need to impress China but, she could not in good faith to rule number seventeen.

_Don't be a hero_

"You go ahead." Venice nodded and lifted her gun over her shoulder. If Hawaii missed any she could at least blow one of their damned faces off. If Hawaii hadn't already painted the sidewalk with the zombies brains.

Hawaii smirked. "Happy to oblige." He took out his bat and whistled loud, standing beside the door. A zombie tripped out from behind some shelves and saw Venice, Sweden, and China standing there calmly. It's nasty mouth which dripped blood, like all the others, turned into a grin. It ran for them. Arms out like a typical zombie. It took one step past the threshold of the door and Hawaii brought his bat down and across.

There was a nasty crunch as the zombie's head snapped back and it slid out past Hawaii. It growled. Venice pointed her gun between its eyes and pulled the trigger. Hawaii chuckled. "Zombie killer of the week?" He asked hopefully. Venice shook her head.

"Zombie killer of the week gets rewarded to the best surprise kill of a zombie. I don't think that really qualifies." She shrugged.

Hawaii grumbled. "Damn it." And headed inside. Venice, China, and Sweden followed.

Venice was trying on the Noh masks. It was her favorite kind of theater. China and Sweden were checking out the robes and costumes. Hawaii had wondered off, no doubt searching for a snowball.

"What the fuck kind of a store is this!" Venice nodded once, her assumption proven correct. "Not one fuckin sweet thing to eat! Not one! Not even a fuckin sucker!" Hawaii growled from somewhere in the back. "I want my fuckin snowball!" He sounded near tears. There was a load roar and a loud breaking of glass.

"Hawaii what the hell are you doing?" Venice asked as she set the blue mask she'd been wearing down.

He stumbled out. "I want my snowball." He sniffled. "And they ain't here!" The frown turned to a sneer as he pushed over a shelf.

Venice figured she could use a stress reliever and took a hammer, she busted the mirror. She glanced at China who was grinning. She kicked over a shelf, if she couldn't kill a zombie to impress possibly the last hot girl on the planet then this would have to do.

China and Sweden smirked at each other before running off and grabbing things to break. China grabbed a small vase and hurled it at the wall, where it shattered to bits. Sweden took another hammer and cracked it into a dressed dummy.

"Breaking shit for the hell of it! My kinda party!" Hawaii cheered. And he and Venice pushed down the front shelf into the glass counter. Venice smiled, feeling much better.

She and Hawaii stopped to catch a breath, Venice staring at China as she and Sweden crashed more objects. Hawaii followed her line of vision and looked back at Venice. He chuckled. Venice looked at him. "What?"

"You and China huh?" He grinned.

"Shut up." Venice tried to play it off. But she knew she'd been caught. She was the gazelle that spotted what appeared to be another gazelle. And while she knew she was in danger she couldn't help the attraction.

"Hey it's none of my business. But be careful. They fucked us over before I'm sure they'll do it again." He mumbled to her. Venice nodded, knowing he was right.

As they walked out, Venice looked back at the wrecked shop. China walked past her. "Fun huh?" She asked lightly. Venice nodded. "Gotta enjoy the little things." She smiled. China chuckled and nodded.

Hawaii sat in the drivers seat. Sweden hopped in the back. Venice tried to be nice. "You can take shotgun if you want." China smiled. "Thank you." Venice smiled, and remembered…, "My gun!" She turned and bolted back into the shop, searching.

"Hurry up Italian!" Hawaii called.

She found it on the floor and quickly scrambled out and climbed in the backseat. "Sorry." I'd forgotten it." She felt a small blush tinge her cheeks.

Hawaii put the truck in drive. "We should reach port in another day." He mumbled quietly.

* * *

It made sense to use a boat, driving a plane was more complicated and more dangerous. All they needed was a map. Hawaii knew how to drive a boat, he'd been out finishing in the ocean hundreds of times back home.

"I can't drive a fuckin plane." He'd said. Venice wondered if his favorite word was 'fuck'. It was definitely hers. Though she rarely said it.

"Can you steer a boat?" Sweden asked as they drove into the port.

"I can drive a boat better than you can drive." He declared at he stopped the truck. "Alright, let's get a boat that we can load this thing onto."

"A ferry?" Venice picked up her gun.

"Sure." Hawaii took his own and hopped out. China and Sweden following.

Venice whistled loud and clear in the foggy morning. There were three. Hawaii hollered in joy. "Business is booming!" He cheered and shot one of their legs off.

Venice grinned and stood with her gun aimed. When the two that were coming for her were lined up right she shot. The bullet took them both out. Hawaii shot the one he'd taken down twice more and turned to clap Venice a high five. "I love painting with zombie brains. Nothing better." He chuckled. Venice rolled her eyes.

They began to look for a boat to use. Or tried to anyways, Hawaii was tackled by a zombie that none of them saw. Hawaii grumbled and tried to pry it off. China and Sweden stood beside Venice as the teen took aim and tried to get a clear shot.

China snickered. "I think it wants to have sex with you." Sweden joined her in laughter. Hawaii groaned. "Well I don't want to have sex with it! Get it off!"

Venice decided not to take the chance and ran back to the truck for her bat. She stood over the zombie and swung down. It's head came off. Hawaii stared with wide eyes. "Oh! Nasty!" He cried as he stared down the open neck hole.

China and Sweden cheered. Venice felt a swell of pride and helped Hawaii up. "Let's just get this damn boat." He grumbled. Venice tried not to laugh as he brushed himself off. He pointed between the three with a threatening finger. "Tell anyone and I will literally come at you like a breeze block of pain."

"Who are we gunna tell?" Sweden asked and looked around. "All the rotting walking corpse?" China nudged her with a grin on her face.

"Alright I get it. Let's just get one." Hawaii growled and stomped off. Venice following.

* * *

They searched over fifteen boats and killed over ten zombies before finding what they needed. The drove the truck up the ramp as Hawaii filled the tank and Venice got a map as China and Sweden scavenged up some decent food.

They all sat in the captain's lodge as Hawaii started the boat, navigating by the map Venice had gotten. The three girls sat and chatted away. Venice speaking up only every now and then. Hawaii grumbling quietly about how much he wanted a snowball instead of a fake Twinkie which he called a Twonkie.

"Okay so how old are you anyways?" Sweden asked Venice.

"I'll be eighteen in a month." She answered easily, snacking on some vinegar sprinkled chips. "What about you two?"

China hummed. "I just turned eighteen." She took a sip of a sour drink she'd gotten. Sweden nodded mumbling she was the same age.

"What about you Hawaii?" China asked the blonde.

"I'm twenty."

"Ohhh, a mature one." Sweden chuckled.

"Har-har." Hawaii shook his head. "…fuckin…goddamned snowball…" They heard him mutter under his breath.

* * *

The new few days were filled with sleep, eating, silly arguments, and on and off slight flirting between Venice and China.

They were actually having some fun.

Venice and China walked into the room, Hawaii still driving. Venice had taken over a few times. Sweden sat arguing with him. "You don't know who Meryl Streep is?" He asked in annoyance. She shook her head. "That's like saying…who's Martin Luther King?"

She stared. "…Whose that?"

Hawaii glared at her. "I've never hit a woman but I will smack you so hard you'll go gray."

China took a seat beside her friend. "Give her a break, she doesn't know American history."

"Meryl Streep is still very much alive! And she's been all over thank you very much!" Hawaii sneered.

"Alright, take it easy." Venice hopped in.

Although Venice wasn't really sure where she was going, she and Hawaii decided to stick with China and Sweden as far as Paris.

They finally reached China. Hawaii docked the ship and they tucked all left over food into the truck and anything else useful in as well.

Venice walked out ahead as Hawaii drove slowly behind, China in the passenger side and Sweden in the back. After a few steps Venice stopped and turned back to the truck. Hawaii rolled down his window as she stopped at his side. "This isn't China." She whispered.

Hawaii scratched at his beanie. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? This isn't China."

"How do you know?"

"Maybe those big white letters on that sign over there that says in plain English…'Welcome to Korea.'" She pointed to the sign.

Hawaii stared. "Ah…well…no matter. Korea isn't that big. Let's get some gas and food and maybe a shower and new clothes and head out. Hop in."

Venice rolled her eyes and opened the back door, Sweden moved over as she climbed in and shut the door. "Hey do you guys think Kim Jong Il is a zombie?"

"Maybe." Sweden answered thoughtfully.

"That'd be kinda funny to see." China snickered.

"Want to?" Hawaii grinned. "Not like anyone would care now the world's a smoldering mess." He chuckled.

"I'm up for it. You two want to?" Venice smiled, happy for something entertaining to do.

"Yeah." They answered together, smiling.

"Alright! Let's do it to it!" Hawaii glanced over the map and took a left.

* * *

"This is his house?" Sweden asked as they pulled into a driveway. A large KJ on the gates.

"Yep!" Hawaii nodded. "I kinda expected it to be bigger. But I guess it's decent. Never had a house that big so…oh well." He drove through the gates and parked.

Venice took her bat and gun, making sure she had enough shells in her pocket for the time being to check through the house.

They entered the front quietly, glass doors swinging open to let them in. Hawaii made a beeline around the house. Venice knew he was looking for the kitchen. She followed, China and Sweden following.

They rifled through the cabinets and fridge. Sweden opened the last cabinet. "No snowballs."

"God fuckin damn it!" Hawaii cried and took a plastic cup and shot it at a cabinet. The glass shattering.

"Hey let's be quiet until we know we're alone!" Venice hissed as she cocked her gun. "Sweden you go with Hawaii. China with me." She sounded more confident than she felt.

"Why do I get the annoying one?" Hawaii complained as he and Sweden exited the kitchen.

Venice felt slightly nervous as they went upstairs. She was finally alone with China. The tiger in gazelle skin.

"You okay?" China asked curiously.

"Fine." Venice mumbled. They entered a large room. "Guess he slept here." She hopped on the bed. "Dibs."

"Not fair! I was gunna say that." China teased as she climbed onto the bed beside Venice.

"Yeah I'm sure." Venice chuckled as she scooted over to make room.

China lay on her side as she watched Venice. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Venice."

"I've only been there a few times but it's nice. Lot of water. Amazing festivals. I have a collection of their masks." She smiled then frowned. "Or I did."

"I'm really sorry." China mumbled.

"Ah I'm over it. I was never close to my parents anyways." She shrugged.

"Me either." China mumbled.

Venice smiled. "You sure you're Chinese?"

"As sure as most of the world is destroyed." She giggled. Venice decided she liked the sound.

"Tigers don't usually giggle." She mumbled unthinkingly.

China gave her an odd look before laughing. "What does that mean?" She smirked. Venice was indeed very odd.

"I uh…I have this fear of jungle cats." Venice felt her cheeks tint pink as she revealed one of her deepest secrets.

China smiled and waited. "…Okay?"

"Well…I like…I like other women. But the irony of it is that they seem to be like jungle cats." Venice shrugged.

China smirked slowly. "Mm hm."

"I guess I kinda put you in as a tiger in gazelle skin." Venice finished, feeling like a weight was pulled from her chest.

China's grin only widened. Venice realized she was the prey. She'd left herself open and vulnerable and this woman could claw her guts out because of it. But China kissed her cheek and sat back. "Let's finish looking around. We can finish this conversation later."

"Okay." Venice nodded. Glad the subject was over.

They climbed off the bed, grabbed their guns, and left the room.

* * *

China whacked a golf ball into the window. "Why do all rich people have inside golf?" She asked curiously as Venice listened to some Korean song she didn't honestly like.

"Cause they're so rich they don't have to go to the course."

"But that's boring." China mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

China hit another ball and it bounced off a lamp shade and smacked Venice in the side of the head as she turned.

"Oh!" She called as she stumbled, her temple throbbing.

"I am so sorry!" China began to make her way over, worry evident in her voice.

Venice shook her head to clear it. "Nah I'm fine." She looked up as a shadow appeared in the doorway. "Jong!" She cried. As the simplified man stumbled in.

China ran over at Jong made a straight line to Venice and hit him hard over the head with the golf club. He grunted in pain and swung for the violet haired teen. Venice jumped up and grabbed a vase smacking it over his head. He crumpled to the floor.

"Jong! Jong is a zombie!" China turned to the door and shouted. "Bring a gun!" She turned back to Jong and Venice.

Jong stumbled to his feet as Venice brought a stereo speaker down on his head. He fell again.

Hawaii and Sweden ran in. Sweden laughed and Hawaii cocked his gun and shot the zombie. It fell and twitched, Hawaii shot it again.

There was a short silence.

"We just killed the ruler of North Korea." Venice mumbled.

"Well with all due respect he was kinda already dead." Hawaii shrugged. China and Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's get him out of here. I don't wanna sleep in this house with a dead dead body." Venice walked over to the windows and tugged down the curtains.

* * *

Venice and Hawaii rolled the body over the garden wall.

"Want some hand sanitizer?" China asked, holding up a bottle of clear liquid with Korean written across it.

"God yes." Venice held out her hands and China have her some. Hawaii held out his hands too.

Sweden shook her head and walked back inside.

Later that night the four found an old board of Chinese checkers and decided to play. So far Sweden was winning.

"You know the best thing about this place…nobody setting the rules and telling you what to do." Venice smirked.

China nodded. "No Myspace, FaceBook, or Twitter."

"God I hate Twitter. It's so stupid! Why tell everybody in the world what you're doin?" Hawaii rolled his eyes. His beanie was off. His hair had gotten a little longer.

They laughed.

"What's the worst?" Sweden asked quietly.

"Loosin Julio." Hawaii answered immediately.

"His puppy." Venice put in. China looked doubtful.

"Before Julio…I never thought I could love anything. But…when he was born I lost my mind." He sounded near tears. He rubbed his eyes. "We were…just the same. He had…my laugh, my eyes, half my personality, my energy."

Venice frowned before realization hit. Julio was his son. His dear and precious son…whom those half dead bastards had taken from him. Take away a parents child…they literally have nothing left to loose.

Hawaii whipped the tears that leaked from his eyes. Venice reached over and patted his arm. He nodded and sucked it up. "I haven't cried since I saw the Titanic." He mumbled.

Venice gave a huffing laugh. The Titanic. An epic movie that had shaken her to her core. And Venice was not very emotional. If you didn't feel some kind of pressure on your heart, you were a heartless bastard. It was never spoken that that was the rule, but everybody knew it.

They didn't talk about anything serious that night after Julio was brought up. Although Hawaii did pass his picture around. He was a little boy with a straight toothed smile and dimples in each cheek and fluffy brown hair with green eyes like his dad. He could have been anything if he had lived. Maybe the best zombie killer ever.

* * *

Venice was checking out the rest of the house. For once glad to be out of danger. A small sound came to the door. She looked. China held up a glass of expensive wine. "Drink?"

"Yes." Venice followed China out.

She was led into a nice room with several other bottles of wine. "I didn't wanna drink alone. And Sweden is in shooting lessons." China spoke as she sat on the bed.

"Ah." Venice took a seat as China opened the bottle.

"So what's your life been like since this shit happened?" China asked as she took the first gulp.

"Uh…dunno. I guess kinda exciting but a little sad. I get to shoot whatever I want without getting in trouble so there's a plus." Venice chuckled.

"Always fun." China handed Venice the bottle.

"What about you?" Venice took a swig.

"Well…I have my best friend with me and I'm living one day at a time. I guess if I was alone I'd say differently but she's been my only real constant friend since I was two." China explained. "So it's okay so far."

"Mm." Venice lowered the bottle from her lips and handed it back to the other teen. "Sounds nice."

"What about you?" Venice knew she meant a companion.

"Um…I had my brothers that were in Tokyo with me. But…some shit happened and…they died trying to help me get away with my life."

"So killing zombies is kinda like getting revenge?" China asked quietly.

"Exactly." Venice nodded slowly.

There was a silence, the radio playing a slow low song. China put the bottle down and stood, holding her hand out to Venice.

"What?" Venice tried to swallow down her nervousness.

"Dance with me."

"Why?"

"Just because." China shrugged.

Venice smiled. "Okay." She took the older girl's hand and moved with her to the middle of the room.

China slid her arms around Venice's shoulders. Venice's own slipping around China's waist. They seemed to want to get closer. And eventually China's head rested on Venice's shoulder as they moved slowly, bodies pressed together.

"I don't even know your name." Venice mumbled. "But I like this."

"…Me too." China smiled. For some reason she felt nervous. She never got nervous. Maybe Venice was the tiger in gazelle skin. "And between the two of us…I actually think you're really cute."

"I think you're gorgeous." Venice mumbled stupidly.

"Really?" China could not stop the grin that slid into place.

"Really really." Venice chuckled.

"Thank you." China mumbled, feeling a little sleepy. Venice was warm.

Venice pulled back. "Don't mention it." She smiled, her nerves jittery.

China pulled her in closer, their lips barely brushing as Hawaii walked in. "We're making a fort. I can't believe she's never done it before." The two jumped apart. He pretended not to notice. "Some help would be nice." He walked off.

Venice chuckled shakily. "Sweden's never played fort?"

China swallowed, brushing her violet locks away. "Nope."

"Wow…guess we uh…better go help."

"Yeah."

The event that had just taken place was forced away front the front lobe of the brain to the back.

* * *

A small part of Venice hopped China was just being coy. Like the time on the boat with the light flirting. But as she opened her eyes and found China and Sweden void of the fort they'd made for Sweden…her stomach dropped.

They were no where in the house. Venice cursed her stupidity. She'd let the coy gazelle in. Let it play it's game, un-noticed cat eyes gleaming. She'd let it get close. And when she'd least expected it the tiger had ripped the skin off, revealing it's true nature and self. It attacked her and left her in pain.

"That's what cha get." Venice mumbled. But she couldn't deny that she wanted China. She wanted to get close and learn her name and her birthday and her childhood. She wanted to learn. And even though the claw marks, fresh from last night, still stung…she wanted to be with her and hopped China felt the same.

"I told you." Venice jumped from her place on the balcony. She turned to find Hawaii, rumpled clothes and messy hair. "I told you to be careful. See where it got you? You let her in to far."

Venice nodded. "I know." Feeling ashamed that she'd been so stupid.

Fuckin tigers in _goddamned_ gazelle skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Excuse any mistakes, and I know it seems to be going kinda fast but worry not...I have plans for this story!**

**Okay...nothing in this story is factual. Unless the world does turn into a zombie infested wasteland....take nothing you read in this fic seriously. I feel the need to say that.**

**And for anybody who hasn't realized...**

**Venice:** Soi Fon

**China:** Yoruichi

**Hawaii:** Kisuke

**Sweden:** Kukaku

**Just so you know who is who perfectly clear :p**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

Venice and Hawaii were packed up and ready to go by the middle of the day. After good long showers and new clothes and packing up food and water they found a secret staff of guns and ammo. They set out quietly.

Venice was still mulling over the dilemma that she'd been calling China. She played her for a fool and left her hanging.

Well that was not gunna fly in Venice's book of records. She'd let people play her before but this was a repeated offense. And at the ending of the world too! No. She'd get her revenge.

"Where we headed?" Hawaii asked after a few quiet moments.

"What?"

"Where. Are. We. Going?" Hawaii repeated firmly.

"…You're gunna follow me?"

"Don't see why not. Not like I have anything better to do. I kinda just wanted to go home to see what kind of shape it was in." He shrugged.

Venice smiled. "One way truck to Paris?"

Hawaii rolled his eyes, knowing she was fixated on China. "One way truck to Paris." He answered.

* * *

"What do you see in her?" Hawaii asked as they passed through bits of dry heated wasteland. The air conditioning was on and still it was to hot.

Venice had her jacket around her waist, shirt ruffling with the breeze from her now half open window. Her hair in her line of view every now and then. "Huh?"

"China. What do you see in her? She fucked us over what…twice now?" He shook his head, beanie off, blonde locks breezing.

"I really don't know. But…she's probably one of the only normal girls left on the planet. I'm not gunna get my brains chewed out and wonder what could have happened." Venice chuckled.

"Decent answer." Hawaii frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

"I cannot believe you almost kissed her. Wait…you did didn't you?" Sweden growled as she looked at her long time friend.

"It was just a brushing of the lips! Argh!" China beat the steering wheel with angry fists. Venice had eased her way through her walls of defense. Her air of mystery pulling her in.

"Our number one rule is only trust each other! Just you and me!" Sweden glared.

"I'm sorry!" She actually wasn't. She didn't want to leave Venice. She wanted to kiss her and get to know her. But after she'd told her friend they'd almost kissed Sweden was determined to leave. And China couldn't leave her on her own.

She wanted to fall asleep with Venice and wake up and smile and talk about stupid things. She wanted a new life with new people. Hawaii and Venice were both new. Not that she wanted to be rid of Sweden. She had no attraction to Hawaii. But Venice…

Venice was slightly shorter than her, seemingly weak but with a very strong personality and a burning sense of courage. Venice with her black hair and gray eyes and clear Japanese fluency with a tinge of Russian accent.

When they were dancing she'd been held delicately but firmly. Nobody had done that before. They always felt they had to be in control.

Venice didn't seem like that kind of person. And she admired that. Not needing to be in control of anything, not feeling like she had to be. China wanted to be that kind of person.

She hopped they crossed paths again. Somehow. She hopped they were following them to Paris.

* * *

Venice sipped her energy drink as she drove in silence. There was nothing on the radio. And Hawaii was snoozing quietly in the passenger seat.

It wouldn't be much longer until they got to Paris. She had been there on a few trips. The Tower had captured her. As clichéd as it was it really had.

It was one of the largest structures in the world. And it had stood against all kinds of weathering and danger. It still stood tall and proud. Venice wondered if it still did…even now.

She shook her head. She would get revenge. Nothing with death but she would be paid back for her troubles. Her life had been nothing but trouble since China and her little friend had appeared.

She'd been robbed of her favorite gun and a safe ride. And it had happened twice.

"Oh you'll get yours." She mumbled. "As sure as half the world is destroyed." She sipped her energy drink.

* * *

"We've survived through Japan, to Korea, across outrageous heat to Paris." China mumbled as she kept the car running outside of the city. It's crowing jewel just barely visible. "Was it worth it?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's go! I heard they have pretty fancy foods there, I wanna see if there's any of it left in decent shape." Sweden cheered.

China happily drove into the city. So far no zombies, so good.

"Woah!" Sweden grinned as she stared through the front window at the large tower. It remained fully intact and resilient against the rubble and destruction around it.

"Let's go!" Sweden laughed as China parked close to one of the large metal legs.

China pulled her violet locks into a high ponytail and took a gun, handing it to Sweden. She took her own and they jumped out.

"I thought there were no zombies." Sweden mumbled, scratching her messy black hair and brushing her bangs from her face. "Why the guns?" She asked curiously as she straightened her red top and black jacket.

"Better safe than sorry right?" China grinned as she donned her orange jacket. "Let's go."

"Is it even on?" Sweden asked as she looked up at the looming structure.

"Dunno. It's supposed to have like a search light thing at the top. So there's gotta be some way to turn it on." China shrugged.

* * *

"Hey look!" Hawaii pointed. A small light flickered into existence in the night. "That must be the tower."

"That means it's not busted if it is." Venice smiled. "But…"

"Those idiots! Zombies are attracted to sound and light. Why didn't they just leave the power off and take the stairs?" Hawaii grumbled.

"…Do you know how tall that structure is? It'd take forever." Venice defended.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Really?" Venice looked at him oddly for a moment as they continued to drive. "You don't strike me as that kinda guy."

Hawaii glared. "What kinda guy do I strike you as?"

"Better sorry then safe. Or something along those lines." Venice shrugged.

Hawaii chuckled. "Yeah I am that kinda guy." He tugged his beanie back on. "It's been good to me so far!" He grinned.

"So you're a single serving friend?" Venice asked as she continued to drive, pressing the gas pedal lower.

Hawaii gave her an odd look. "How far has _that_ gotten you?"

Venice's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Being clever."

"It's gotten me this far. I use being clever to set rules to keep myself alive."

"…You've never just winged anything have you?"

"…No."

"Maybe you should start." Hawaii pointed to the tower that was now in closer view. "There could be a swarm of zombies heading towards that thing. Possibly hundreds of them. Being clever means sitting around and planning every move."

Venice swallowed down her nervousness. Why was he making sense?

"Now are you gunna stay clever and sit in here planning and possibly let a future girlfriend get her brains eaten out? Or are you gunna be like me and take a bat and a gun and kick some zombie ass and think about what you've done after you've done it?" Hawaii chuckled and pulled out a bat that was covered in tiny spikes around the top.

Venice couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "I think I'd rather shoot out what's left of a zombies brain than sit in here." That and she didn't wanna see China…or her friend Sweden…get eaten alive.

* * *

"Since when did zombies get smart!" Sweden hissed as she sat back to back with China. The elevator had stopped several feet above ground. The drop was enough that if the cords broke…they wouldn't even be semi-lucky to survive.

"I dunno." China mumbled.

"I can't believe they shut off the power." Sweden mumbled.

"So much for zombie free." China wished they'd just stuck with Venice and Hawaii.

Somehow, either on purpose or by accident one of the half dead bastards had managed to cut the power. Now the two women were left at the mercy or gravity, and swollen brained bloody bastards.

"Fuck my life." China sighed.

* * *

Venice pulled the car to a stop a block away from the tower base. "Shit." She muttered. Hawaii was right…there looked to be over a hundred of them swarming.

"They're like moths." She scratched at her arm. She hated bugs.

"Huh?" Hawaii made a face.

Venice rolled her eyes. "Moths are attracted to light. Don't you know anything?" She chuckled as she leaned forward to see the search light was out. "How did they cut the power?"

"Luck. Let's just hope it's on our side." Hawaii nodded for her to move closer.

Venice was careful to go slow, the engine would rev loudly if she put to much gas into it. And they did not need attention.

"Well damn…" Hawaii leaned forward as they got closer. "They're stuck in the elevator. I can just barely see them." He sighed. "They might just need out help."

Venice rolled her eyes. "You have an amazing gift of pointing out the obvious." She spoke sarcastically.

"Thank you." Hawaii answered, not catching on. "Alright…" He sat back and buckled. "Let's give those fuckers hell. Put the petal to the metal and crush 'em!" He cheered.

Venice huffed and smirked, she didn't wait as she floored the gas as fast as she could without the possibility of flooding the engine. The tires screeched and cried, once again leaving black tears in their wake as Venice tore across the pavement and grass.

"Yeah!" Hawaii grinned as undead after undead crumbled or flew into the air as they were hit head on. He rolled down the window and pulled out a flame grenade. He pulled the clip and tossed it out.

* * *

China and Sweden turned at the sound of screeching tires and loud thumps of bodies being hit. They stared down through the large metal plates that made one of the legs as a truck slammed through the crowd of zombies. Large plumes of flame busting ever so often.

"Who is it?" Sweden asked, though she had a hunch.

"Bring it you undead fucks!" A familiar voice boomed through the groans and grunts of zombies and the crunching of bodies.

China laughed, a grin appearing. "Maybe we should say sorry."

Sweden nodded. "Yeah." She shot off the head of a zombie as it appeared over the landing of the elevator. It fell away, covering the cement below with blood as it crunched down.

* * *

"Okay…that was fun. But I guess it's time to get serious. I got this…you get that." Hawaii spoke as he pointed out the window. "Go get her." He grinned and hopped out of the truck. "Go!" He called, running around the side of the truck as Venice hopped out with a hand gun and bat in hand.

"Good luck." She nodded as Hawaii hopped in.

"Don't need it, but maybe you do." He chuckled and blared the horn. "Come and get me you disgusting bastards! Let's go!" He called and pressed on the horn again. "Hawaii is just _lovely_ this season!"

The ones that were left immediately went for him. Venice dodging a few as she ran towards the tower. She tossed a few flame grenades at large groups.

Hawaii took off, horn still blaring. Zombies following stupidly, unaware that their real death would come loud and quick at the hands of the mad Hawaiian man.

Venice batted one of the few straggler zombies in the face.

_Double tap_

She hit him twice more, blood splattering the ground and bat. She was glad she'd borrowed one of Hawaii's spike topped ones. They made the bashing much easier, although the squirting of blood was not pleasant.

Stragglers were easy to tag seeing as they were few in number. Venice cursed the distance she'd began running from. But she had always been a good runner. So rule one was no problem for her.

She shot an oncoming straggler in the face and brought her bat down afterwards. The way they jerked was nasty, but in was in human nature that gave her the adrenaline rush after she'd killed one. The thrill of the kill. She supposed everyone had it. Zombies even more so.

She ran through one of the small restaurants at one of the legs. Jumping onto one of the tables and banging her bat straight down onto one of their heads before she shot it in the face. "Thank you Hawaii fro believe in extra bullets." She mumbled as she continued to run from the oncoming slaughter.

* * *

China shot down another of the zombies. She turned and watched as Venice dashed across the floor of the tower.

"Where's the fucking power switch?" Venice called up as she bashed in the head of another. China just barely heard her voice.

"It's on the outside of the leg!" She called back down, hopping she would hear. Apparently she did because Venice turned and made a beeline for the outside of the tower again.

"Boy she is driven." Sweden mumbled. She didn't want to show any respect for the shorter teen.

"Hey come on." China mumbled as she smiled at Venice's encouraging acts of saving their lives. "They're saving our asses, they don't have to."

"I guess." Sweden scowled. She noticed her friend who she thought of as a sister had something of an eye for the short Chinese/Russian/Italian girl. She'd seen the flirting on the boat out of Japan. She saw the long glances between them. She wasn't the only one her best friend trusted anymore.

There was a loud click like sound as the tower jump started to life once again.

The elevator they were in gave a jerk but remained still.

China looked around and turned back to see Venice dashing back into the base of the tower, two zombies chasing her as she jumped into the elevator across from them. She shot the two in the head and seemed to take a deep breath.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sweden asked as she glared at the younger girl ascending one of the tower legs.

"She can't just keep running." China mumbled. Even Venice needed a break.

* * *

Venice cursed as she entered a restaurant. It looked quite nice. The she realized she wasn't alone as she stepped out into the place.

A few tabled had been crashed, glass lay scattered all over, splatters of thing she didn't want to know the name of covered the glass windows and walls.

Venice sighed as she reloaded her gun. There were three across the room eyeing her greedily, eager for a meal of flesh, blood, and organs from the human body. Something they had been only months ago.

Venice picked up her bat and gave a few practice swings. "Let's do this ladies." Knowing full well they weren't female.

They snarled, almost seeming like they knew they'd been insulted, and ran at her.

Venice grinned. "Gotta enjoy the little things."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Excuse any mistakes, and I know it seems to be going kinda fast but worry not...I have plans for this story!**

**Nothing is factual. At all. Oh and I have another story planned after I finish this! I can't tell you what it is but I hope you'll like it!**

**Just gunna keep this up.**

**Venice:** Soi Fon

**China:** Yoruichi

**Hawaii:** Kisuke

**Sweden:** Kukaku

**Just so you know who is who perfectly clear :p**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

China frowned. It had been over thirty minutes since Venice had vanished into a room on the other leg. What had happened? Were there zombies? Was she okay? Had she been bitten? Was she even alive? She couldn't stop the questions racing through her mind. She'd turned away after the first ten minutes. Sweden had joined her.

She couldn't cry over somebody she'd only known for a few weeks. Could she? Venice's strong but sometimes sweet personality and mysterious levels of depth as well as her persistence of courage left nothing to be desired in this hell last called Earth.

And where was Hawaii? He'd driven off to distract most of the zombies. How could he be okay? But he was stronger than any of the three female teens, if anybody could live through this it was him. He had a 'You can't kill me' attitude, and if he could be killed the other part of her attitude was 'I'm taking you fuckers with me'. He left several things to be desired.

The elevator gave another jerk and began to descend. Clearly the zombies had not busted the switches but somehow managed to turn them off. China and Sweden jumped and turned to see what was going on, but nobody could be seen.

Sweden gave a sharp look to China who nodded. They stood and readied their guns. The elevator stopped at the ground and the doors opened. They stepped out carefully. The sun was starting to rise, giving an eerie redish glow to everything.

The night had seemed to last forever. An endless twelve hours of frozen time.

"Hey." They jumped and turned. Venice sat on a table near the elevator, whipping blood from her face. Her jacket was removed and she was almost completely covered in the nasty copper flavored ooze. "Who are you gunna shoot? They're all dead or ran off." She grinned.

China lowered her gun and chuckled, stepping closer to Venice. "Who would have thought the festival city was tough."

Venice shook her head. "It's all the masks. Others find them slightly daunting."

China stepped closer. "Do they?"

"Mm hm." Venice was still aware that she thought of China as a tiger in gazelle skin. But she'd just gone toe to toe with three nasty zombies, none of them getting close of course but still. She figured a wild jungle cat…she could handle it.

Sweden sighed. She couldn't pretend Venice didn't deserve some respect. But she could still be upset that the girl was still smaller than her and had done a better job of saving her as than she'd done in her eighteen years. She glared when she realized that was another cause to show respect.

"Thank you." China spoke sincerely. "You didn't have to but you did. And sorry for…holding you and gunpoint and steeling your car."

"And gun. Car twice." Venice put in.

"Yeah yeah." China rolled her eyes and nodded. "I said I was sorry."

"I know. And you're welcome and it's okay." Venice smiled. "We should get out of here. Go find Hawaii."

China and Sweden nodded. China glaring at her dark haired friend, who mumbled a thank you and an apology.

* * *

Venice led the way down the streets, following the black wild tire tracks that were still fresh from the night before. The sun bathing the city in a now golden glow.

Oh, how Venice loved the daylight. Night brought out all the horrors and frights that the new world had to offer her last remaining human descendants of her Earthen counterpart now gone.

"Seems like all the zombies hightailed it outta here. Hawaii _is _a human wrecking ball bent on killing all zombies." Venice chuckled as she led the way down the streets.

"Heh, let him. I'm loving the zombie freeness." Sweden smirked.

"Don't we all love that?" China asked coyly.

Venice chuckled and rounded a corner before stopping dead as the other zombies, simply more clean. She swallowed in fear, legs frozen. She hadn't known the zombies had fed on animals, let alone let any live…or semi-live.

She stared at the large wild cat about fifty feet away. How had it gotten here? A fucking Puma! It was supposed to be in the mountains…not in a city. It must have come for food.

China and Sweden followed her and stopped dead as well.

How could Venice not have guessed this would happen? When the human population had begun to run low they must have turned to animals to feast on. But their virus infested bellies must've only liked their own kind of taste. Not fur covered skin and tails made of bone.

Venice stared at the jungle beast. It just had to be a fuckin wild cat didn't it? For all things of them to run into…a goddamned wild cat! She stared at it's red eyes and chunks of missing flesh and blood and dirt covered body. It had noticed them and growled, low and menacing. Venice choked back a small cry of fear.

"Venice?" China whispered, not daring to move. Human zombies were bad…this was one with nasty sharp claws and long fangs. So not even technically speaking…this was far worse.

"You and Sweden go back slowly. I'll draw it off. Follow these tracks to find Hawaii, I'm sure he's waiting." Venice mumbled, mind running a mile a second. She couldn't let China and Sweden get eaten, and maybe it would impress China…even though she still planned a well deserved revenge.

_Don't be a hero_

The rule switched in her mind as she stared down the beast.

_Be a hero…sometimes…maybe_

Now was one of those Sometimes…maybe, moments. "Go." Venice hissed at the two. They nodded and eased back. To make sure the cat's eyes were focused on herself, Venice took a step to her left. Gleaming red eyes tracked her movements, limbs tensing. Venice gave a small breath. She had it hooked. She took another step, the Puma eased into a pouncing stance. Venice took off, seeing the animal follow quickly in a shattered store window. "Holy shit." Venice repeated over and over to herself as she charged down the street.

She had nothing on her she could use that would give her the advantage, and she was out of bullets in the gun she had tucked away. Sure she could take out the ones in her pocket and reload it, but she could trip and get eaten. Venice decided not to risk it and tossed a metal chair back, the Puma jumped it easily. Venice hissed in distaste and noted the quickly decreasing space between her and her most feared terror come to life. "Fuck my life!" She called as she dashed across the street and jumped into an open window shop, she slid and ducked behind the counter. She listened as the Puma crashed in behind her. At least it wasn't a tiger, she thought bitterly and looked around careful of her breathing.

Clearly it was Venice, Italy's lucky day. Strapped under the counter was a small hand gun. Venice grinned and pulled it from its hiding place. Why was it always the corner stores? She checked it, full. The Puma walked around the counter corner, hearing the clicks the gun made. It prowled, stealthy and silent, maybe at one point before Hell took over it was even beautiful. It sat and waited. They stared at each other…quietly waiting.

Venice pulled her thumb down on the safety. _Fuck this cat._ The click made the Puma snarl and pounce. Venice lifted the new found gun and pulled the trigger. It hit the animal dead in between the eyes, it fell limp from its jump through midair. Like a big that had its wing suddenly clipped. Venice shot it again.

_Double tap_

* * *

China and Sweden stood at the corner where Venice had ran off, wild zombie cat running after her. China insisted on staying until Venice came back. Sweden continued to mumble things about how she wouldn't.

"Wait,…" China perked up as something moved down the street. "It's her!" She grinned as Venice walked calmly down the street. China ran up to meet her. "Venice!" Said girl jumped in surprise as the violet haired teen ran up to her, smiling. "You okay?"

Venice smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad I run regularly. Or I would be dead. Hey I told you guys to find Hawaii." She scowled.

China looked embarrassed. "I didn't want to leave you behind."

Venice laughed at that. "Even though you did it twice before?" She smirked.

China sucked her teeth and shoved the shorter teen's arm. "Shut up! Let's go. I think somebody is getting upset." She nodded over to Sweden, who looked pissed. She took Venice's hand and led her back.

"We really need to find Hawaii." Venice looked down the street, tire tracks still present as they'd been when he'd driven down the street like a bat out of hell.

The followed the black tracks until they found the hummer and several dead zombies all over the place.

"I don't see him." Sweden mumbled as they scouted through the bodies.

Venice hummed thoughtfully and looked around. A street corner sign with the image of a snowball. "I think I have an idea." She sighed and led them to the store.

"I was right." She mumbled as they entered the store. Hawaii stood on the counter. It was a candy shop. The blonde was in a rage.

"Where are you, you delicious coconut covered bastards!" He shouted and kicked several jars of candy off the counter. "That's a false fucking advertisement!" He cried and shot a glass case at an image of a snowball. "I want my fuckin snowball!" He growled.

"Hawaii!" Venice shouted. He turned, green eyes flashing. "Did you check the store room?" She asked, he gave her a stupidly blank stare.

"Oh!" He grinned and hopped down. He looked around and saw a door beside the counter. Venice followed him in. "SNOWBALL!!" He was almost crying in joy as he grabbed the box. Venice rolled her eyes.

"I'm worried about you." She sighed as he stood, box cradled to his chest. "Let's go." She walked out, Hawaii following, Ripping the box open and digging out a package of Snowballs.

China and Sweden were missing. Venice hissed. "No fucking way."

"…What?" Hawaii looked around as he chewed his long desired snack. "Did they fuckin ditch us again? I'm sick of this! It's getting old!"

Venice and Hawaii ran outside as tires screeched down the street. China and Sweden drove by in a truck.

"Fuck." Venice mumbled, but stopped the rest of the curses that would have escaped when the truck parked and waited. China poked her head out the window and nodded toward the door.

Sweden sat outside the window and grinned at them. "Get in! Let's find some trashed hotel to sleep at for a few hours." She called.

Venice let out a sigh of relief as she and Hawaii walked over to the car. "Almost had us going there." Hawaii chuckled as he reached for the handle. China pressed the gas lightly, making the truck jerk.

"Hey come on!" Venice grunted as she opened the door and hopped in. Hawaii joining her in the back, his box of snowballs in the middle.

* * *

As they drove around the city, looking for a hotel, Venice realized something. Over the last few weeks these people had become something of a family to her.

Hawaii, that crazy drunken uncle that always looked out for you and understood you.

Sweden, that annoying cousin you could never get rid of but always had their back.

China, that new beautiful girl in class you liked and she kinda liked you back.

Venice assumed she was that awkward kid in the corner that had an attitude and didn't like many things.

"Hey,…" She spoke quietly as she looked around the truck of occupants. "If you could fight anybody you know…who would it be?" She smirked and looked at Hawaii.

"Mm, my dad of course." He answered as he took another snowball.

"Sweden?"

"Hmm,…" She sat back in her seat and stared out the window. "My cousin. He was an ass. He kinda deserved to be eaten." She shrugged.

"China?"

"My mom." She gave a short answer with a small nod.

"What about you?" Hawaii turned to her.

"Mm,…dunno. Was never really close to anybody." She shrugged.

"Ah, you can say you'd fight me. And I'm sure you've wanted to punch me once or twice." Hawaii chuckled. Venice was silently thankful to him.

* * *

They found an abandoned hotel by late morning. There were few zombies that were easily taken care of. They blocked the doors and barred the windows. After the place was secured they gathered some food and settled in a four bed room.

"Somebody historical." Venice asked as she munched on a fresh bag of chips.

"Buddha." Hawaii answered instantly.

"Nice answer." Venice laughed. China and Sweden snickered.

Sweden looked thoughtful. "Dunno. Never really studied history." She shrugged. China laughed. "Who would you fight?" Sweden glared.

"The queen of England." She smirked. "You always hear how wrong it is to hit old people, but if she's a zombie, I think that'd be pretty cool."

Hawaii laughed. "Best answer ever!" They looked to Venice.

"Hitler. I'd fight Hitler." She nodded firmly.

"That's the best answer ever." China smiled fondly at the shorter girl. Venice blushed lightly.

"Alright! Let's sleep!" Hawaii shouted and hopped over to his own bed. Sweden slipped into hers.

China slinked up the bed, which was Venice's. "I wanna sleep with you." She whispered coyly. Venice blushed brighter and nodded.

"Um,…okay. That's fine I guess." She brushed the food off the covers.

"I won't bite." China slipped under the covers. Venice couldn't help but smile a little. "Hard?" She asked as China eyed her. "Mm hm." China answered and pulled down the covers. Venice slid into the bed and they stared at each other.

"No sex while others are in the room!" Hawaii called from his bed.

"I agree!" Sweden grunted.

China giggled and snuggled into Venice, ready for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Short but kinda sweet.**

**Nothing is factual. At all. Oh and I have another story planned after I finish this! I can't tell you what it is but I hope you'll like it!**

**Just gunna keep this up.**

**Venice:** Soi Fon

**China:** Yoruichi

**Hawaii:** Kisuke

**Sweden:** Kukaku

**Just so you know who is who perfectly clear :p**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

The next morning the four went about the hotel, looking for food to scrap up a breakfast and finding new clothes that weren't covered in blood they could wear…for now.

Venice sat in the tub of hot water in their chosen room. "I miss baths." She mumbled to herself and sunk a little lower into the slightly bubbled liquid.

Running from zombies and shooting out brains and organs left surprisingly little time for small pleasures such as bathing and showering on a regular basis.

"Venice?" A soft knock came to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Venice didn't really care who it was so long as it wasn't a zombie, and zombies couldn't talk, and Hawaii didn't sound like a woman…so why not? "Sure."

The door opened and in walked China. In all her dark skinned glory she didn't look the least bit Chinese, but then again….there were white African kids.

"What's up?" Venice asked curiously.

"Mind if I join you?" China smirked coyly.

Venice blushed but nodded, sliding back in the tub to give the older space. China let her towel drop. Venice's chinks were painted red as she slid into the water, only her eyes and the crown of her head visible. China chuckled and slid into he water.

Their legs brushed together. Venice could have sworn she saw a blush on China's cheeks as well.

"Venice?"

"Hmm?" She sat up.

"What's your real name?" China asked quietly.

Venice didn't answer. After all this time with Hawaii, the teen across from her, and Sweden,…she'd realized having no name was easier. It attached you to your past. It made you remember everything in your past. Venice was tired of her past, of seeing her dead brothers in her sleep almost every night and wishing things were different.

"Venice." She answered easily.

China stared. "What?"

"It's not my born name. But that name connects me to pretty much everything I hate." The pale skinned teen shrugged. "So my name is Venice, Italy. What's yours?"

China looked thoughtful but smiled kindly. "Beijing, China. But you can call me China." Venice chuckled and offered her hand, China took it.

"Nice to meet you China."

"Nice to meet you Venice."

They laughed and released each others hands.

After a comfortable silence China sat up and crawled across the tub to lay beside Venice, her head on the younger's shoulder. They lay quietly in the slowly cooling water.

* * *

"So what now?" Sweden asked as they began to load the truck full of supplies. Hawaii glanced at her from his checking under the hood.

"What do you mean?"

Venice and China stopped to look at her as well.

Sweden scoffed. "Where are we gunna go? What are we supposed to do?"

Hawaii closed the front of the truck and walked around to the back and looked between the three females. "Well,…I was thinking…all this talk of some zombie free place isn't real. I'm sure there are even ones in the North and South poles."

"So what are you suggesting?" Venice asked quietly, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"The only way any place is gunna be zombie free, is if we make it that way." Hawaii clarified.

Venice had guessed right.

China huffed, looking slightly upset. "So what, you want four people to go against every single zombie out there?"

Hawaii shook his head. "No. Look there were slim chances that any one of us could have been the last human on this hellhole. But there are four of us. There could be more. I say we round up any non-zombies left and we go to town on their undead asses."

"Let's do it." Venice grinned. What couldn't they get out of it anyways?

"What?" China was shocked. Sure Venice wasn't a stiff person, but this was basically suicide.

Venice shrugged. "What have we got to loose?"

"Um, our lives!" Sweden glared.

"Oh yeah and what are you gunna do with it? Be America's Next Top Zombie?" Venice returned the glare.

Hawaii snickered. "Next Top Zombie." He laughed a second more and straightened up. "Seriously though. What else is there to do? I'm sick of brainless idiots running this show! It's been that way for forever! I'm sick of it. Let's do it to it and fix it up."

"I'm in." Venice nodded.

China sighed. She didn't want to leave Venice. "Me too."

"What?" Sweden stared at her long time friend. "Are you nuts?"

"They're right. I'm sick of running from them. The only way to have something zombie free is to make it that way. I'm in." China stood beside Venice.

Hawaii looked at the messy haired one. "You in or no? We can take you wherever you wanna go. This is a cross country trip."

Sweden crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm in."

"Alright! Let's get goin then! Not like it can't be done in whatever amount of time of course, but the sooner the better!" Hawaii climbed in. The others followed.

"So Europe's first?" Venice asked as she sat in the back beside China.

"Yep. If we can find a radio station of something we can make a broadcast to call the humans to us. Zombies are to stupid to figure that shit out." Hawaii grumbled as he started the truck and screeched out of the hotel driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Short but kinda sweet.**

**Nothing is factual. At all. Oh and I have another story planned after I finish this! I can't tell you what it is but I hope you'll like it!**

**Just gunna keep this up.**

**Venice:** Soi Fon

**China:** Yoruichi

**Hawaii:** Kisuke

**Sweden:** Kukaku

**Just so you know who is who perfectly clear :p**

**Disclaim: I don't own Bleach or ZombieLand!**

* * *

**The United States Of...**

**AU!**

**Sorry guys this story is gunna be on hold for at least 30 days. Maybe a few more. **

**I can't get on the internet at my new school. **

**I can't use the one on my cell to get on here either.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I can't leave for 30 days, so after that I have to wait until the weekend.**

**That, and I'm working on another new story.**

**Don't worry this story WILL be finished. I promise.**

**But I can't leave a decent idea in the dust.**

**With all the work I've put into my book I'm getting better at detail. So this will get better.**

**I'll write the chapters to come in a notebook so I don't forget :)**

**A new story will be up today.**

**Anyways! **

**Just wanted to let you know. This story and that one are gunna be on hold for a bit.**

**Really _really _sorry.**

**...And I'm babbling...sorry =)**


End file.
